


Rubber Trap

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Smoker keeps chasing after Luffy and get’s caught himself. Luffy has him right where he wants him, time to play…!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Kudos: 90





	Rubber Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Smoker keeps chasing after Luffy and get’s caught himself. Luffy has him right where he wants him, time to play…!

Smoker walked through a forest looking for Luffy, he was damn sure he was going to capture him this time, but as the marine hunted Luffy he was the one being hunted. The rubber man was watching Smoker’s every move.

He was waiting for the right moment to strike, hours passed and the heat got Smoker hot under the collar, he was sweating and he growled as the forest did not make anything easier. “Damn it where is that strawhat…?”

‘Right here…” Luffy thought as Smoker passed by his hiding spot. Luffy cracked his fingers before he stretched them out and sent them after Smoker. The marine captain barely had a second before the rubber fingers grabbed him and lifted him into the air. His jacket was removed and 2 rubber fingers went up to tease Smoker’s erect nipples.

“Ahh what the hell is this…?” Smoker snapped, he was going to turn into smoke and escape but a rubber finger found it’s way into his pants and had a tight grip on his manhood and was stroking him. The pleasure kept him from going smoke.

The fingers divested Smoker of his pants, and his hard on sprang into the air. Luffy chuckled at the lack of underwear. He used 2 fingers to play with Smoker’s erect nipples. The sensitive nubs were rubbed and flicked and Smoker groaned in pleasure. He had 4 fingers holding him in the air. 2 fingers snaked around his legs all the way up to his rear the fingers spread his cheeks and slipped into his tight ass. Smoker hissed but moaned as what Smoker thought were tentacles moved inside him they rubbed his legs.

Another 2 fingers were snaked around his arms the fingers held him in the air. Luffy let the finger on Smoker’s cock move faster the finger teasing the slit. Smoker moaned and bucked his hips. He groaned as the 2 fingers in his hole stretched him out. “Ahh no ah…”He moaned and 2 more fingers slammed into him and wiggled inside him.

The 2 new fingers moved in and out searching for the sweet spot that would make Smoker scream. The smoke man arched his back crying out in pleasure. ‘Hehe found it…’ The rubber boy thought and proceeded to fuck him with his fingers. The last two remaining fingers played with the rest of Smoker’s body.

‘This feels so good I want to cum, of fuck…’ Smoker thought and a rubber ‘tentacle’ came up and traced his lips. Smoker let the ‘tentacle into his mouth and sucked on it. The marine captain groaned and moaned until he found his release.

Luffy was relentless he refused to let up until Smoker came again and again. Smoker was coated in seed and Luffy’s eyes gazed over the delicious body. He stretched his tongue out and started to lick up the cum coated body.

When the warm tongue started licking him clean Smoker realized who was behind this. “Straw hat!!! Let me go this instant I know you are behind this.”

Luffy came out and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. “HeHe Hey Smokey looks like you were enjoying yourself…”

Smoker blushed but didn’t deny it. Luffy pulled Smoker so he was in front of him and dropped him on his rear. Luffy lowered his shorts. Smoker stared in shock at Luffy’s hard cock. ‘Oh kami he’s fucking huge.’

The rubber captain lifted Smoker’s hips and positioned his length at Smoker’s hole. The marine captain groaned as Luffy’s cock pushed into his stretched channel, but Luffy’s length was much bigger than a few fingers, the smoke user shivered as he was stretched and filled by the huge rod.

“Uhh, fuck straw hat, yes, oh shit…!”

“You enjoying it Smokey that’s good cause I’m keeping this sexy ass.”

Smoker wasn’t listening he was to high on the pleasure to care. Luffy pounded into Smoker and the white haired man responded by moaning and tightening around Luffy. Luffy gripped Smoker’s hips harder and started moving harder looking for that sweet spot.

“YES LUFFY!!!” Smoker moaned and came all over himself. Luffy didn’t care he just kept pounding into Smoker’s clenching hole. The marine was brought to arousal again his mind completely gone. He was moaning loud and begging for more, and Luffy delivered.

On Smoker’s second release, Luffy lost control he came hard into Smoker’s spent body. Smoker passed out when Luffy pulled out. The man had been threw a lot. The rubber boy just smiled and picked Smoker up and carried him back to his ship.

“Hey guys look what I caught can I keep him…”

The End


End file.
